


Little bird

by pixiedurango



Series: Richard Armitage - Sensual Visual Prompts [8]
Category: Guy of Gisborne - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Bitterness, Bittersweet, Broken Heart, F/M, First Love, Sad, Young Guy of Gisborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: Meet young Guy of Gisborne falling in love for the first time and see his heart be broken.Takes place long before season 1 but with the knowledge of the events in season 3 of BBC Robin Hood, located in France where young Guy and his sister live with their late mother's relatives because there is nowhere else to go at this point.





	Little bird

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to a collection of prompts I opened up for my followers on tumblr to choose a character portrayed by Richard Armitage and a collection of sensual/sexy gifs I put together merely for this purpose.  
> After the tumblr purge many of the stories got banned/deleted/hidden which I assume due to the nature of the gifs since the stories itself are rarely really explicit.  
> This is why I eventually decided to transfer my works to my Ao3 which I didn't do for the sheer number of Fandoms/Shows/Characters those stories belong to. My admiration for Richard Armitage let me write all those stories and I hope people will like it.  
> The gifs will be posted along with the stories so readers might decide whether I caught the spirit or not.

 

They never talked much.   
Mostly due to a lack of common language. But probably also because they would not have much to talk about even if they could have.

She was a kitchen maid and obviously no one ever had felt the necessity to teach her some proper French beside some basics she needed for her work. Her own language seemed to be some barely recognizable Spanish dialect but Guy never was able to find out where exactly she came from.  
  
And honestly he did not care. Because since when did noble men care for the peasants they bedded for their pleasure.

He was Guy of Gisborne and when this was the only noble privilege his landless title was earning him, he gladly would take it. 

His late mother’s relatives here in some God forsaken part of France were the opposite of a supportive, loving family. Letting him feel every day that they considered him and his sister rather a burden and parasites than family. The sparse bed and food he and Isabella were provided with seemed already too much for those hard-arsed people.   
He had learned quickly to swallow all the pain and humiliation and hide it beneath a stone-like face and a sarcastic streak to cover up his real feelings which he actually loathed enough to wish he just could  _unfeel_  them somehow.

Guy was homesick. He missed his mother and grieved his father’s fate of not only being marked by leprosy but being betrayed by the woman he loved. The burden of being responsible for his sister’s life and future was almost physically choking him and most of all his hunger for revenge was tormenting the young man constantly.  
  
Being with  _her_  was like numbing all this pain for as long as it lasted and muted the voices in his head that were screaming at him how he was a worthless son of a weak father and a whore of a mother.   
No wonder Guy had a sweet spot for this Spanish kitchen maid who had no idea of how much her quiet presence was helping him from not getting mad over what was haunting him day and night.  
  
And also she was the first woman who he had ever shared a bed with. 

Maybe only one or two years older than he was was she already knowing her way with men and didn’t mind to take him in and teach him.  
The first time she went down on him he had almost pushed her away because of how embarrassed he was. But she just had smiled and with some soothing gestures she made him hold still and let her proceed. Barely a minute later he was caught in the lust she was giving him with her sweet mouth and her surprisingly gentle hands considering how dry and calloused her little hands were from all the dishes she had to clean every day. 

She had shown him how to be soft and careful with a woman and also that sometimes a rougher ride was the better choice. He learned when to be playful and generous and how to recognize a woman probably preferred a rough grip to her hair or her hands restraint from being able to wander over careful gentleness.  

All this without ever having any kind of conversation apart from a few words they were able to exchange.

Stolen moments when she was done with her work, sometimes even while she was supposed to do something else, just getting away with him for a while but never being caught. Because as sweet as the little English lord was, no man in the world was worth it being punished for neglecting her duties. 

No one ever asked where  _he_  was during the day and what he was doing.   
Which gave Guy a lot of freedom but was frustrating beyond measure because Guy  _wanted_  to do something. Being needed. Wanted. To prove himself worthy. To earn back the honor to his name and find a way to take his revenge.   
  
But he forgot all his struggles every time she let him sneak into her room.   
  
Which wasn’t looking so terribly different from his own, as he realized with some bitterness, because his chambers should have reflected his noble birth and not be as plain as a kitchen maid’s bedroom.   
  
But then whenever he was diving into the endless ocean of lust with her, it was an escape from the never ending abyss that was his life.

And only here with her, Guy allowed himself to let go. Pretending that it didn’t matter whether a mere kitchen maid saw him all soft and smiling, rubbing his nose against hers in a silly show of affection after stumbling together over the edge of lust.   
They often laughed together and even just for the lack of words they could share.   
For a few moments of the day just being allowed to be nothing but a young man, in love for the very first time in his life. Which he was, but never even admitted to himself. Because it was an unthinkable and inappropriate thing to fall for a mere kitchen maid.

The day she disappeared left him devastated. Sad and confused. Failing to understand why all good things always were taken from him and why he was denied to have only the smallest bits of happiness. 

Off to be married to a traveling mason, they told him, and already gone when he started looking for her. There was no way to ever have her back.

The sadness turned into bitterness and anger and from that day on Guy of Gisborne began to think twice before sharing his most precious: His smiles and his affection.


End file.
